Is This Goodbye
by Ivory Fox
Summary: [FINAL CHAPTER UPLOADED] Eiji pushes Fuji to the point where he is fed up with him. What will happen? R&R! (FxE)
1. Is this Goodbye

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and its characters do not belong to me. T_T  
  
++++++++++  
  
What was wrong with Eiji.throughout the week he seemed to be talking non- stop about Tezuka's good points and how he and Tezuka would be a perfect match. Although Fuji didn't really listen to his friend whenever he brought up the subject, it was starting to grate on his nerves. Why was Eiji trying to match make him with Tezuka? Just a week before this began to happen, Fuji had confessed his feelings to Eiji and although Eiji had not given him an answer, he had hinted that he liked Fuji as well. So why this all of a sudden? He hid his annoyance from Eiji and just smiled politely whenever Eiji brought up the subject during break or whilst walking to the tennis courts or even whilst walking home! Not to mention Eiji seemed to be hanging around with Oishi a lot more as well. They may be the golden pair but it he seemed to be excessively clinging to Oishi now. His patience was running thin. Even now as the two headed for the courts Eiji was still pushing Fuji towards Tezuka but he gritted his teeth and continued smiling till they reached the club room.  
  
"Fuji!! Are you listening to me nya?!" Eiji cried, stomping his foot and glaring at Fuji with mock anger.  
  
"Hai hai." he replied, easily hiding the tone of exasperation in his voice as he quickly changed out of his school uniform into the Seigaku regular's uniform. He had to get away from Eiji before he DID lose his patience and snap at his friend. Just as he was pulling on his jacket Oishi came in.  
  
"Oh! Fuji! Eiji! Konnichiwa!" he greeted the two of them cheerily and Eiji bounced towards him.  
  
"Oishi!!" Eiji greeted the vice captain happily and practically pounced onto him. Fuji's face darkened slightly as he zipped up his jacket and took his racket out of his bag but was replaced by his usual smile as he turned around to face them.  
  
"Well then I'll head out first to warm up then," he said and walked pass the two of them out the door. He didn't want to bring Oishi into this, and yet, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy each time Eiji clung to Oishi. He took a deep breath as he entered the courts to find Tezuka, Kaidoh, Inui, Ryoma and Momo already there together with the juniors while the freshmen were setting up the nets. He went to Tezuka to talk to him about their recent tournament as well as to request a practice match. He needed to get his mind of Eiji's weird behavior and playing tennis with the buchou was the best way he could think of.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
"Fuji doesn't look like himself." Oishi commented as he pulled on his jacket.  
  
"Ah Nya? Hoonto(really)?" Eiji asked looking thoughtful for a moment before chuckling. "I didn't notice," he continued sheepishly, sticking out his tongue. Truth be told, he knew Fuji was probably getting more than a little annoyed with his attempts to match make him with Tezuka although he was way too polite to actually show it openly.  
  
"Eiji.Tell me.something's up. I can feel it," Oishi insisted, placing a hand on Eiji's shoulder but Eiji simply shrugged his hand off and grinned as he hopped to the door to open it.  
  
"Come on! We'd better not be late!" that said he bounced out only to see Fuji talking to Tezuka as they walked to one of the courts. His grin fell for a brief moment before it shot back up and he bounced over to play with Ryoma. Oishi followed him. There wasn't anything he could do if Eiji refused to tell him what was going on. With a sigh, he walked over to Ryuzaki sensei and watched the practice match between Fuji and Tezuka. Something was definitely up with Fuji. But what? "OISHI!!!" he heard Eiji call out to him happily and he turned to see Eiji, racket in hand, waving him over to the court just beside the one where Fuji and Tezuka were playing. "Let's play nya!!!"  
  
"Ahhh..hai!!" he called back hesitantly, removed his jacket and track pants and picked up his racket. What was Eiji thinking.  
  
Fuji saw the two of them playing from the corner of his eye. Perfect, just what he needed. Eiji was definitely trying his best to push him away.  
  
"Gomen Tezuka! I don't think I can continue the practice anymore," he suddenly called out to the buchou and caught the tennis ball in his hand. Eiji's ears perked up when he heard that. Was something wrong with Fuji? Tezuka relaxed his stance and approached the net as did Fuji.  
  
"Doshita (what's wrong) Fuji.you seem distracted." he asked quietly and Eiji simply smiled apologetically.  
  
"Daijobu ka Fuji?(Are you alright Fuji?)" Oishi asked concerned as he and Eiji approached as well.  
  
"I'm just.feeling a little sick. Is it okay if I left earlier? I think I need a rest." he replied simply, still with that smile plastered to his face.  
  
"Alright then," was all Tezuka said before turning to walk away.  
  
"Ahh, Eiji. Maybe you could accompany Fuji home make sure he's okay? Then come back after that," Oishi suggested. Fuji's eyes twitched but still the smile remained.  
  
"Ah nya? Hoi!" Eiji blinked and he followed Fuji back to the club room and waited for him to change back into his uniform before following Fuji out the gate. Fuji prayed Eiji did not decide to talk to him about Tezuka. He was definitely not in a good mood right now. And trying to match make him with Tezuka now would probably be suicide. But.this was Eiji after all.  
  
"Tezuka looked worried about you Fuji. You shouldn't make him worry like that nya," Eiji began as he walked. Fuji took a deep breath to calm himself.  
  
"Really.it didn't occur to me." he replied flatly, not looking at him.  
  
"Fuuji!! How could you be so heartless??! He really did look worried! He really cares about you nya!" Eiji raised his voice and seemed to scold him. That was the last straw. He rounded on Eiji, eyes opened, and looking.well.pissed.  
  
"This has gone on far enough Eiji.I'm sick of hearing you trying to match make me with Tezuka whom I treat as nothing more then a good friend! YOU of all people should know where my feelings lie! If you didn't want me then just tell me! I don't need you to push me around to other people like I'm some toy!" he snapped before turning back and storming off. Eiji blinked. He had really pushed the limits this time. The tensai who rarely lost his patience had finally lost his temper at Eiji. Shaking his head he ran after Fuji.  
  
"I'm sorrry! Fuuji!!" he cried and caught up with Fuji. He tugged at Fuji's sleeves and Fuji stopped. "Gomen nyah..(sorry)" Fuji turned around after a moment and Eiji stepped back in fear. He really had never seen Fuji this angry before. He didn't even look this fierce during the St Rudolph match against Mizuki.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. I think its time to take my father up on his offer to further my studies in London," he remarked bitterly and turned away from Eiji who paled visibly and stood there gaping at his friend. He couldn't be serious.  
  
"Lo.London?!?!" he exclaimed. He was joking.he had to be joking.but.the expression on Fuji's face did nothing to reassure Eiji. His mind was suddenly in turmoil. Fuji? Leaving? It just refused to register in his mind. Fuji shrugged.  
  
"Ottosan(father) says there's a very good tennis school there where all the pros go to...he doesn't want me to waste my talent by staying in Tokyo." he remarked nonchalantly, not looking at Eiji. "I guess this is the perfect opportunity for me to go," Eiji's eyes widened even further. He was deadly serious.immediately instinct and fear took over. Fear that the one he loved would be gone from his life forever. He grabbed Fuji's arms with a desperate look in his eyes.  
  
"DAME!!!!!!!!!!(don't)" he cried and Fuji turned to practically glare at him and Eiji couldn't help but release his grip on Fuji's arm and look down sheepishly. ".....................I...I mean..." Fuji then turned away.  
  
"You should go back now. Oishi must be waiting for you. I don't need anyone to chaperon me to my own home." he said flatly and Eiji blinked.  
  
"NYAH?! Oishi??!!" he exclaimed once more looking at Fuji's back in disbelief. He hadn't intended to drag Oishi into the picture by hanging with Oishi so much. Fuji began to walk away.  
  
"Mata ashita(see you tomorrow).Kikumaru." he said quietly. Kikumaru.he had not called him by his last name since.never.Fuji had NEVER called him by his last name before.He stood there, stunned, his mind screamed for him to stop Fuji but his body felt heavy and he couldn't move. He shook his head to clear his mind. This wasn't happening.finally he managed to snap himself out of his paralysis and ran towards Fuji once more hugging him tight from behind. "Hanase.(let go)" Fuji muttered quietly. He was getting very frustrated. One minute Eiji was pushing him away, the next.  
  
"NO!!! WE...We need to settle this... now!" he protested and hugged Fuji even tighter.  
  
"There's nothing to settle." his tone had changed and Eiji loosened his grip on Fuji who then turned around to face Eiji with a smile on his face. His eyes widened in shock. "I'm simply following my father's wishes,"  
  
"B...But.... You're leaving me.... I... I can't......" he stammered, staring down at the ground. Fuji's expression did not change as he gently disengaged himself from Eiji's arms.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be happier with Oishi," he said with reassuring tones. Eiji's head shot up when he said that and he looked at him dumbfounded for a moment.  
  
"But I don't love him!! I..." the words were stuck in his throat. He couldn't say them as much as he wanted to do so. "I." he tried again, his eyes tearing up as he looked away guiltily. "Get a grip on yourself Eiji! If you don't say something he'll be lost to you forever!" he scolded himself.  
  
"Sayonara.(goodbye)" Fuji suddenly said and walked away. Sayonara.the word kept echoing in his head as he stood there rooted to the spot watching the tensai walk further away from him. He wanted to chase after him, to stop him. But the tone of finality in that word had.robbed his strength.all he could do was stand there and watch as the one he loved left him.  
  
A/N: - I finished this fic long ago but didn't post up coz I didn't have time to proof read and add translations. Will post Chapter 2 and 3 up once I've finished checking through for phrases that need translations. *bows* Please R&R? ^^;; 


	2. Is this Goodbye 2

Three days..it had been days since their parting. Three days since Fuji Syusuke had disappeared from school. His classmates and senseis had been pestering him about Fuji but he couldn't tell them what had happened to him. He wished they would stop asking him about Fuji and just leave him alone. The events from three days ago continued to play in his mind like a broken VCR looping and looping. Ever looping. He sat there in the club room, elbows resting on his knees, face buried in his hands.  
  
"Eiji sempai.Eiji sempai(1)?!" he heard a familiar voice calling him.  
  
"Nyah.?" he uttered and looked up to see Momo who noticed his bloodshot eyes and immediately freaked.  
  
"Eiji-sempai?! Are you okay??!" he exclaimed worriedly. He hadn't seen Eiji for the past two days. He had told Oishi and Tezuka that he wasn't feeling well to explain his two day absence. In fact, he was rather surprised to see him here for their Saturday afternoon practice. But the truth was, Eiji hadn't felt like he could face the rest of the regulars in his current state. That very same day when he returned, he had avoided Oishi's eyes and headed straight for the club room to grab his bag and leave since practice was over by the time he returned. He quickly averted his eyes from Momo and looked back down. Perhaps he shouldn't have come.  
  
":......Aaaa...nyah... I'm fine." he muttered quietly. Momo looked at Eiji worriedly. First, Fuji sempai had disappeared without a trace for 3 days, and now Eiji-sempai was behaving strangely. The normally genki and hyper acrobat had lost all of his spunk.  
  
"Really??!?!" he said in disbelief but there was no reaction from Eiji. "Wait a sec. I'll go get Oishi sempai!" that said, he ran out of the club room. Looking around frantically, he finally spotted Oishi over at a corner having a serious conversation with Tezuka. "Oishi sempai!!!" he called out as he ran over to the two of them.  
  
Back in the club room, Eiji leaned back against the wall and simply stared blankly into space allowing the scene to continue looping in his mind. Try as he might, he couldn't stop it. He was hopelessly trapped in his despair when he heard the door open and close once more and a comforting voice speak to him.  
  
"Eiji.what's wrong." Oishi asked him concerned, placing one hand on his friend's shoulder. Eiji turned to look at him. Perhaps.if he could tell Oishi.he could make everything better again.  
  
"Oishi." he began, eyes beginning to tear again. How often had he cried? He had already forgotten the hours he had spent crying alone in his room, on the roof of the school..even in the club room when no one had arrived. He wanted to tell him.wanted to tell someone.of the painful void that seemed to completely engulf his heart right now.but he couldn't bring himself to say it. By saying it.he admitted that, he was really lost to him. Oishi looked at him and decided he had to ask. The phone call Tezuka had received had, disturbed both of them.  
  
".Fuji called Tezuka just now." he began and Eiji's eyes widened. Something had definitely happened. "He told Tezuka that he is quitting the tennis club.and is in the process of quitting school. At the moment.he is just waiting for the approval from school.Eiji.what happened.?" he finished and watched his friend's reaction carefully. Eiji's eyes widened further then he would've thought possible.  
  
"No way...no way..Fuji.." he felt himself disappearing deeper into the raging whirlpool of emotions. Everything was happening so fast.. He hadn't expected Fuji to move this fast. The darkness tightened its embrace around Eiji's heart. This couldn't be happening. it was all a dream.. A really bad dream..it just had to be..but if it was.why was he hurting so...? Why did he feel like the world had come crashing down on him?  
  
"Eiji.what happened." Oishi tried again when he still had not answered.  
  
"HE'S GOING TO LONDON!! HE'S LEAVING!!!!!!!!!!" Eiji suddenly burst out and immediately broke down, burying his face into his hands once more, his body trembling. Oishi looked at his friend in horror. Fuji was leaving? What had happened that had made him decide to leave?! Fuji was not the kind to suddenly just pack up and leave without some sort of reason.  
  
"Eiji." he uttered. "What exactly happened that day.?" he asked tentatively. If he was going to help his friends, he needed to know what happened. But whether Eiji was clear headed enough to tell him was a different matter.  
  
"I don't know nyah!! I DON'T!!!!!" he cried out between sobs  
  
"........shouldn't you go to talk to him?" he finally said after a moment of silence.  
  
"...I don't know how to face him... Oishi...." Eiji muttered behind his hands and Oishi gathered his friend in his arms trying to offer as much comfort as he could. There was nothing he could really do if he didn't know what exactly had happened. But it hurt him seeing his normally genki friend this way. For Eiji to cry like this, something really terrible must have happened between the two. But as he hugged the sobbing Eiji hoping to calm him down a little, the door suddenly opened and in walked the person both of them least expected.  
  
"Fuji?!" Oishi suddenly exclaimed and released Eiji whose head shot up and saw Fuji standing there looking at them.  
  
"Fuji..?!" he thought to himself as he froze. His mind went blank as he stared at Fuji.  
  
"Ah forgive me! I just came to get my stuffs. Don't mind me," he smiled and went straight to his shelf to pack his stuff. So what if he had seen Oishi hugging Eiji. It didn't matter to him anymore. Eiji hadn't wanted him in the first place. Regardless of how he much he was hurting inside right now he would smile.they were his friends after all. Oishi regarded the two of them for a moment before coughing and standing up.  
  
"I'll head out first then. Tezuka wanted to discuss something with me," he said, nudging Eiji lightly before standing up to leave the room, closing the door behind him. He hoped that the two of them could settle whatever dispute they had and hopefully, Fuji would give up his crazy plan to leave for London.  
  
An uneasy silence descended on the room as Fuji continued packing his things into his bag seemingly oblivious to Eiji's continued presence. He took his time to pack not wanting to look like he was in a hurry to leave. Eiji watched him, unable to move, nor utter a sound. Fuji had seen Oishi hugging him.but.there was nothing between them! He took a deep breath and gathered up the little courage he had.  
  
"F.Fuji." he called quietly but Fuji did not turn back and just continued to pack.  
  
"Yes?" he replied in a scarily normal tone and Eiji stiffened.  
  
"Are you.still..angry with me.Fuji.?" he asked tentatively, not daring to breathe and then.Fuji turned around, and the expression on his face was enough to wrench his heart out of his chest. He felt like his soul had just been shattered into a million pieces with that almost, harmless expression.  
  
"Of course not.why would I be angry with you Kikumaru?" Fuji replied still smiling and looking straight at Eiji. Again.his last name.The look on Eiji's face almost made him falter.but.there was no turning back anymore.not after what had happened.He had made his decision.he wouldn't go back now.there was no place for him here anymore.  
  
"How could he just smile like that?! Didn't he feel anything at all when he saw Oishi hugging me?! Fuji." he thought in disbelief and he felt the anger rising. He hadn't expected Fuji to be this heartless.he looked down, feeling the warm tears welling up in his eyes. "....Nothing," he finally said bitterly after a long moment and ran out of the room before Fuji could see his tears fall. Fuji watched him go feeling like a whole chunk of him had died.  
  
At the sound of the club room door slamming open, Oishi turned away from his conversation with Tezuka and Ryuzaki sensei only to see Eiji running away crying.  
  
"Damnit." and began running after his friend. "Oy! Eiji!" but Eiji didn't slow down until he finally managed to catch up with him and grab his hand, forcing him to halt. "What happened?!" he demanded gently.  
  
"HE DOESN'T CARE!! At all!!!! I hate him!!! I hate him!!!" Eiji shouted almost vehemently as he snatched his hand away, tears running freely down his cheeks. He looked down, not wanting to meet Oishi's eyes. Not wanting to let him see how much he was hurting because of Fuji's heartlessness. Oishi look at his friend and clenched his fists. Fuji had gone too far.even if it had been Eiji's fault that had caused this whole mess, Fuji should've known better then to make it worse like this.  
  
"Calm down Eiji.I'll talk to Fuji.clear everything up." he said quietly and turned to head to the club room only to be held back by Eiji who had grabbed his wrist upon hearing his words.  
  
"NO!!" he protested violently and Oishi looked back in shock at Eiji who was still looking down.  
  
"Eiji.?" he began but stopped when Eiji looked up. His eyes widened. Eiji forced a sad smile through his tears. The part of him that knew he deserved the way Fuji was treating him now had taken over once more. The anger subsided. How could he be angry with him when he was the one who had practically asked for it? It was useless to try and salvage any sort of friendship between them anymore and he knew it. Thus.he would give Fuji up.  
  
"... I don't care anymore... It's over... tell buchou(2) I'm not feeling well..." he said quietly, still smiling through his tears before turning around and walking out the school gate leaving Oishi dumbstruck.  
  
With that admittance, he had felt like a whole chunk of him had died but.he really didn't want to care anymore.he never deserved Fuji to begin with.Fuji was.a tensai(3).both in and out of the tennis courts, calm, matured and kind. He on the other hand.his studies were horrible, he was childish and immature and practically the opposite of tensai Fuji Syusuke. His heart had leapt for joy when Fuji had confessed his feelings to him two weeks ago but he hadn't given him an answer then and had spent a week thinking about it before coming to the conclusion that, Fuji would probably be better of with someone like Tezuka who was more suited for the tensai and thus, had begun his match making. He hadn't counted on Fuji finally losing his temper and making his decision to leave for London. That had been too sudden. The more he thought about it.the more his head hurt..And he had never told Fuji his true feelings.not then.when he had the chance to stop Fuji.and never again in the future.He broke into a run all the way home. Not stopping till he had slammed the door of his room shut and locked it before throwing himself onto his bed.  
  
Oishi, in the meantime, had turned to go confront Fuji only to discover Fuji approaching him, eyes opened and looking rather grim.  
  
"Oishi.do you have the time." he asked as came to a halt right in front of Oishi. He could tell that Oishi was probably mad at him over making Eiji cry like that. After all, it was rare to see Eiji cry. When Oishi nodded his head slowly he walked pass Oishi. "Follow me." Oishi watched Fuji for a moment before taking a deep breath to calm himself and followed Fuji to a small park near the school where he finally stopped next to a fountain and turned around to face Oishi, the grimness replaced with sadness and Oishi felt his anger seeping away upon seeing that expression of overwhelming sadness.  
  
"Fuji.what exactly.happened between you and Eiji." he asked when Fuji made no move to begin the conversation. Fuji simply looked away into the fountain.  
  
"It's better this way." he finally said after a moment's silence and turned back to meet Oishi's wide eyes.  
  
"Better.? What do you mean by that? What happened.Fuji?!" he asked for the second time, struggling to keep the frustration out of his voice. All this beating around the bush made it hard for him to keep his cool. Fuji carefully composed his words as he related the whole incident to Oishi. He didn't know why he was telling him all this but, he supposed Oishi should know.so he carefully related the whole thing in as neutral a way as possible which was difficult since he could only tell his side of the story. If he wanted to know everything, then he'd have to get Eiji to tell him himself.  
  
"Eiji.did that? But why?" upon hearing the story, he too found himself confused by Eiji's strange actions. He knew that Eiji did have feelings for Fuji. Then why?  
  
"Who knows." Fuji replied with a shrug. "It's okay though. If Eiji doesn't except me it's okay. It doesn't matter anymore anyway.I don't think I'll come back after I leave.there's nothing here for me anymore." he added as an afterthought.  
  
"But Fuji.what about the team? Surely there's something else that can convince you to stay? I'll talk to Eiji." but was cut short by Fuji shaking his head slowly, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Sorry Oishi.there's nothing that can convince me to stay.Staying would just make me a burden to the team in my current state.I'll be leaving in 2 days.Tell the others goodbye for me.I don't think I could face them, not with the Zenkoku Tournament nearing so soon." he said with a tone of finality, looking up at Oishi. The two looked at each other for a moment before Fuji turned away. "Sayonara Oishi(4)." Oishi watched his friend leave, if he didn't do something fast, both of them would probably regret this for the rest of their lives. As he walked back to the school tennis courts, he decided he would pay Eiji a visit tomorrow afternoon. Fuji was leaving on Monday.there wasn't much time left.  
  
That evening.two souls.separated by only a mere few blocks and yet..felt so much further.switched on the hifi hoping to fill the void that filled each of their hearts where the other should have been.lying in their beds.shedding no more tears.slowly drifting off to sleep to the haunting music.a single tear escaping as they embraced the darkness of the night.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
My Immortal  
By Evanesence  
  
i'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
i wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
you used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me  
  
i've been alone all along  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
1: Sempai - senior  
  
2: buchou - captain  
  
3: tensai - prodigy  
  
4: Sayonara Oishi - Goodbye Oishi  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N:  
  
Here's Chapter 2!!! *grinz* Cosplay period so couldn't upload so fast. Gimme abit of time to add the translations to Chapter 3 and I'll post it up asap! *bows*  
  
I've removed majority of the Japanese phrases from this chapter and replaced them with their translations this time round.  
  
If you're reading this Regatto-san, XDDD my quest to convert more FujixEiji pairings fans continues!! MWA HA HA HA!!! ^o^ 


	3. Is this Goodbye 3

A/N: Yosh!! This is the final chapter. Sorry I couldn't upload it sooner even though everything was already written long before. XDD  
  
FoLLy & syin Yay!!! More FxE fan!!!!! XDDDDD *hugz hugz* So hard to find FxE fans one!! It's either FxT or Golden Pair.  
  
Folly Oh the full stops are supposed to be 3 dots but after uploading it became one fullstop.. @_@;;; hopefully it works now..  
  
Ikyutakei Happy belated birthday!!! ^o^  
  
*grinz* I have one more angsty FxE fic. See how maybe I'll upload the first chapter soon. XDDD and now on to the final chapter of "Is this Goodbye?" !!!! *bows down* enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eiji lay there in bed under the covers, head buried in his pillow as his hifi forever looped Evanesence's "My Immortal"  
  
i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me  
  
i've been alone all along  
  
His eyes were red from crying again..he felt numb..this song had never held any meaning to him before..he just found it to be a very beautiful song..it had been his and Fuji's favorite song..but now that Fuji was leaving, suddenly, the song held a whole myriad of meanings. It pierced into his very soul as he listened to it. He would not cry..Fuji was better off in London..he would not dwell on this anymore..he couldn't afford to..not with the Zenkoku Tournament coming up..with Fuji gone, there would be a great hole to fill..He would move on..he had no choice..he had to learn to live with Fuji's absence..  
  
He knew he was lying to himself..but if lying lightened the guilt that lay heavily on his heart for chasing Fuji away..he would gladly continue lying to himself. Just then, there was a knock on the door, but he didn't hear it through the music.  
  
"Eiji-kun? Eiji-kun!" he vaguely heard his sister call but ignored it. "Mou..Wait a moment..I'll go get the spare key to his room from mum," his sister said to someone and he simply turned the music louder and took another pillow to cover his head, pulling the covers higher until he was completely buried in the bed.  
  
"Eiji.." Oishi called and shook the lump, that was all it looked like after all, on the bed. No response. "Eiji!" he called again louder and shaking a little harder. The only response he got this time was a very muffled "go away" and a slight movement from the "lump". Taking a deep breath, Oishi threw open the covers. "EIJI!!"  
  
"Nyaaaaa...lemme alone Oishiiiii.." Eiji cried clutching the pillow over his head harder refusing to look at his partner.  
  
"Eiji!!" Oishi shouted in exasperation and grabbed the pillow trying to wrestle it off his head but Eiji kept his death grip on the pillow. "Fuji is leaving tomorrow!!" he continued and fell backwards when Eiji suddenly released his grip.  
  
"Fuji..is leaving...tomorrow...?" he repeated softly, stunned for a moment while Oishi got to his feet. Why was everything happening so fast? There were so many questions racing through his head that he found himself clutching his head, curling up into a tight ball on the bed just, trying to make some sense of everything but, failing badly.  
  
"Eiji please..Fuji already told me what happened but I want to hear why you did it.." he said as he knelt down beside Eiji's bed. "Surely you could tell me."  
  
"Go away Oishi..I already told you it's over..I don't care anymore..just leave me alone.." Eiji replied flatly before turning away.  
  
"You can lie to yourself all you want Eiji but you can't convince me no matter what you say," Oishi snapped back and Eiji fell silent. An uncomfortable silence fell over the two of them but Oishi refused to break the silence. He knew Eiji would give in sooner or later. Finally, Eiji sat up cross legged on the bed and looked down, twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"I..don't deserve Fuji...not then...not now.." he began and found himself pouring everything out to Oishi. Fuji, being the tensai that he was, deserved someone one like Tezuka, not him. He was nothing. The only thing he was good at was tennis. And even at that, he wasn't all that great. He lacked the stamina to do his favorite acrobatic play whenever the opponent aimed for an extended game and usually ended up dragging down Oishi or forcing Fuji to cover for him while he recovered. In class, if not for Fuji, he'd probably be in a lot of trouble with all his teachers. If Fuji had not patiently coached him in all his subjects, he'd probably have failed his class tests and exams. He was the total opposite of the tensai.  
  
Oishi stared at his partner in disbelief for a long time after Eiji had finished his tale. THIS was the reason all this trouble arose?! He couldn't believe it..all this because of his stupidity..  
  
"Stupid.." he finally said causing Eiji to look up in shock. "How could you be so stupid..Fuji would never think that way! If he did, he'd never have confessed to you!" he scolded. Eiji's eyes widened at his words. The thought had not occurred to him. Suddenly he felt like he had been such a great big fool. No wonder Fuji had been so mad at him.. He looked away ashamed.  
  
"But.." he began quietly but stopped.unsure of how to continue.  
  
"But..what?" Oishi asked, sitting down on the bed beside Eiji and putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's already too late nya..I..wouldn't know how to face him.." he continued after a long pause. "..he probably hates me now..after what I did." he said and buried his face in his hands. There wasn't any point in trying to convince Fuji to stay..Fuji probably wouldn't listen to him anyway..Everything was his fault..Oishi looked at his suffering friend. Everything was all up to him..whether he chose to fight for Fuji or give him up completely. But he knew that, if Eiji gave up Fuji completely..he would regret it for the rest of this life..  
  
"Eiji..it's your decision....I can't force you to go to Fuji to ask him to stay..all I can say is.." he said after a moment and Eiji looked up at him. "Don't live with any regrets..I'll see you on Monday then.." that said he left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Eiji to ponder his words. Dropping back down onto his bed, hands under his head and staring up at the ceiling.  
  
For hours he just stayed that way with Oishi's words lingering at the front of his mind. He thought about it..what's there to regret? Fuji would train at a top tennis school and probably move on to become a world class player. He was better off there. He was better off if he forgot Seigaku and a certain foolish acrobatic play specialist....there was nothing to regret..It was all for the best..Eiji shut his eyes..wanting to forget everything..wanting to believe that..all this was for the best..  
  
But was it really? His eyes snapped open. He knew he was lying to himself. He WOULD regret it. He would regret trying to push Fuji to Tezuka even though his heart ached. He would regret his foolishness. He would regret not trying to stop Fuji from leaving Tokyo and him. But most of all, he would regret allowing Fuji to leave without telling him how he really felt about him. He sat back up and it was only then did he realize the room was dark.  
  
"Ah nya?" he muttered and turned to his clock only to realize that it was already midnight. He had wasted the WHOLE day away being in a daze. "NYAAAA?!?! It's midnight ALREADY??!!" he exclaimed and immediately covered his mouth, regretting it. He turned slightly and strained to listen for any of his sisters coming to check on him. Hearing nothing, he heaved a sigh of relief. "It's now or never nya.." he had to go now..even if it was midnight..tomorrow would be too late. Quickly changing into a sweatshirt and cargo pants, he opened his door a tiny crack and peered out before slipping out into the passageway and making his way down to the front door where he pulled on his shoes and quietly slipped out. After closing the door carefully he ran all the way to Fuji's house which, thankfully, was only a few blocks away and managed to reach there in slightly less then half an hour.  
  
Stopping to catch his breath, he looked up and a thought struck him. How was he going to get in?! Frantically, he scanned the house looking for a way in. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed Fuji's window slightly ajar.  
  
"Yosh.." he muttered determinedly to himself, jumped the fence and made his way to the house where he easily and swiftly scaled the wall making full use of the lattice. Peering in, he saw Fuji lying in bed under the covers facing the wall. Judging from the steady rise and fall of the covers, he was already fast asleep. But then again, who wouldn't be at 12.30 in the morning. Slowly, he eased the window open wide enough for him to squeeze in comfortably onto the platform just slightly below the window not noticing the row of cactuses and knocking a couple of them down onto the floor. "Damnit!!" he thought to himself seeing Fuji sit up and jumping into action.  
  
"Who's..?!!?" Fuji shouted and turning around just as Eiji jumped forward to grab him from behind and clamp a hand over his mouth. With a muffled cry of shock he began to struggle with his "unknown assailant" and basically making quite a bit of noise. Eiji's ears twitched when he heard the sound of another door opening and footsteps approaching.  
  
"Damn nya..." he thought and out of desperation twisted Fuji's body back and kissed Fuji full on the lips. The action itself caused Fuji to widen his eyes in shock and upon realizing that his assailant was none other then Eiji his eyes widened even further and a slight blush touched his cheeks. He was grateful that the darkness hid it, but what was Eiji doing here, in his room, at this ungodly hour?! Before he could think on it more there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Syusuke? Are you alright?" his sister called out worriedly and Eiji broke away much to Fuji's despair. His lips had felt so..right..against his own..  
  
"Ahh..I'm alright! Sorry sis. It was just a little nightmare!" he called back to her.  
  
"Really? Alright then.get some sleep okay? You have a long day tomorrow. Good night!" she said and walked away. Fuji breathed a sigh of relief before turning around to face a sheepish looking Eiji.  
  
"What are you doing here at this time?! HOW did you get in?!" he said in a harsh whisper. Yes he was annoyed even after that impromptu kiss. He didn't know what was going on in Eiji's mind but it had BETTER be important for having to sneak into his room and "assault" him at 12.30am.He DID have a flight to catch that morning after all.  
  
"...ehto..I.." Eiji stammered, unsure of how to begin. The speech he had carefully composed in his mind on his way here had crumbled away into nothingness after that kiss. He had no idea what had made him do that in the first place. He could've easily whispered to Fuji that it was him and save them both the embarrassment but his body had reacted before his mind and there was nothing he could do about it now. "I..climbed up via the lattice..I just..ehto.." he continued unsure of himself.  
  
"Why are you here.." he asked one more time struggling to keep the frustration out of his voice.  
  
"Ehto..ano..Please don't leave me Fuji!!" he finally blurted out. Not what he wanted to say exactly but still, it was a start. His heart was beating fast and his eyes were wide as he looked at Fuji pleadingly. Fuji's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing.  
  
"Don't?" he said in disbelief. It was past midnight, he had been rudely awakened by Eiji's intrusion and he was NOT in a tactful mood now. "Eiji..just what exactly are you up to?! First you try to push me away like I'm some THING to be given away freely to others and now you come here in the middle of the night asking me not to leave?! Just what do you..?!" and found himself silenced once more by a kiss from Eiji who had jumped forward causing him to fall flat on his back, eyes wide in shock when he saw the tear at the corner of his closed eyes. The kiss lasted slightly longer this time before Eiji pulled away, still hovering over him.  
  
"Fuji..I..really love you..!" he blurted out at long last, his voice shivering, the tears falling freely, cascading down his cheeks. The words came freely through the sobs now..like a dam that had burst."I've liked you ever since I first laid eyes on you..But I was afraid..I was afraid you didn't feel the same way about me..Then when you confessed to me..I felt like I was in a dream...but...I wasn't sure.I wasn't sure we should be together..I thought you deserved someone better..like Tezuka..not someone like me.."  
  
"Eiji.." Fuji stared up into Eiji's tear stained face in shock. He didn't think that Eiji had been feeling that way all this while. Suddenly he just felt like taking Eiji in his arms.  
  
"I thought I died when you said you were leaving..please..Fuji..don't leave..please..I don't want to lose you..I'm really sorry..I never meant to push you away like that..I really loved you..It tore at my heart every time I tried to match you with buchou..." he continued, his body racked with sobs. "Please Syu-chan...I really love you..please..don't leave me." he said pleadingly, looking Fuji straight in the eye. Fuji just stared at him dumbstruck for a moment before lifting a hand to wipe away Eiji's tears.  
  
"Stupid..really stupid..Eiji-kun.." Fuji whispered softly and smiling up at him before lifting his head slightly to plant a kiss of his own onto Eiji's lips. Eiji's eyes widened for the briefest of moments before slowly closing and retuning the kiss fiercely, their tongues waging battle within the crevices of each of their mouths. Encircling his arms around the other, Fuji easily twisted him around so that he was now on top of Eiji as he flicked his tongue across his neck, and nibbling lightly on his earlobe drawing a soft moan from Eiji as his hand traveled slowly down, stopping at his pants and slowly undoing the button.  
  
"Nya..Fu..Fuji??" Eiji cried out in shock and Fuji smiled at him mischievously.  
  
"No?" he asked sweetly, hand still hovering over his zip and Eiji could not help but blush furiously.  
  
"Yes..nya.." he whispered and leaned forward to kiss his lover fully again tasting the sweetness of his lips....  
  
~~~~~owari 


End file.
